


Just A Bite

by Val_Brown



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Kris Allen (Musician), Monte Pittman (Musician), Tommy Ratliff (Musician)
Genre: M/M, Vampires
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2011-02-08
Updated: 2011-02-15
Packaged: 2017-10-15 12:41:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 18,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/160907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Val_Brown/pseuds/Val_Brown
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tommy is a 300 year old Vampire with a dilema, his Sire whom has been dead for over 200 years has been reincarnated into Kris Allen and Tommy just happens to fall in love with a human, much to the ire of Kris...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Touching You Makes Me Feel Alive

**Author's Note:**

> Re-Posting after Beta'd :) There is some more added... Enjoy
> 
> PLEASE,PLEASE,PLEASE... Don't link any of my writing to the people whose names I have used.
> 
> I do not own them... they own themselves... I only own the story that flowed from my brain and out my fingers.
> 
> Thank you

Oh, the boy moved beautifully under his hands. He knew it was bad that he was

beginning to have feelings for the human he was feeding from, but with this one he couldn't help it. His lightly freckled skin, the red hair, and those piercing blue eyes just drew him in like a moth to a flame. Fortunately he remembered to stop before he drained him, and then he made him forget.

  


Every few years he would check back on the boy, watched him grow from that slightly heavy, red headed kid, to a striking man, lean and with dyed black hair now. The vampire found he liked it better black, it made the blue of his eyes brighter, along with the thick black eyeliner, and the glitter. He watched him move from across the club, moving his hips and grinding slowly against the pretty brown eyed boy he called Brad. Shaking his head, he smiled a feral smile and walked deliberately past them, a wave of his hand made the man stop and look down at his partner, excusing himself for a moment.

  


The vampire knew the man was blindly following him to the restroom and pinned his large frame to the wall as soon as he entered the room.  He pressed cold lips to the warm skin of his neck, making the man shiver.  He would never know if it was from the cold or because of the vampire.  Moaning softly, he tilted his head to the side, giving the vampire a better view of his lean neck.

The vampire pressed his lips to the pulse point on his neck, when the man tilted his head, he scraped his teeth once, twice, finally getting the shiver he wanted before sinking his teeth into the thin skin. Taking his fill, he looked up at the man and smiled. Wiping him from his thoughts, he let him go back to his drink and good time.

  


He had watched the man on TV, he had wanted, oh how he wanted. Growling in his throat, he palmed himself and adjusted his bag over his shoulder. Throughout his 300 years he had picked up various skills, one being music. He had an affinity for the harder stuff, but if it meant getting closer to the object of his thirteen year obsession, he was willing to compromise. Walking in the room, he looked around, smiling softly when he saw the man, he set his bag down and walked over. Extending his hand he was pleased when the man took it firmly in his.

 

"Hi I'm Adam."

 

Smiling he looked up at the man with large brown eyes.

 

"I'm Tommy."

 

 

~~~~~

 

Groaning against the thin beam of sunlight that filtered through the thin curtains of his apartment, Tommy threw his pillow over his head and burrowed deeper into the darkness.

 

 

“MIA! Why are the fucking curtains open??” He yelled, his voice muffled through the blankets and pillows he was using as a shield.

 

 

“Oh, Jesus fucking Christ Tommy, a little sunlight is not going to kill you! Seriously, that’s a fucking myth and you know it, cause you are the one that made it up! Now get your skinny ass out of bed!” Mia yelled from his doorway, the tone of her voice threatening to drag him out of his bed by his ankles, and he knew she would. He peeked at his best friend standing in the doorway, looking every bit a vampire, her dark hair wild around her face, slightly feral, definitely hungry.

 

“Okay, Okay, I’m getting up. It might not kill me, but I sure as hell don’t like it.” Tommy said as he tossed his pillow across the room and threw his blankets off; sliding out of his bed, he padded to his dresser for clothes.

 

 

“Shit, you asshole! At least tell me you’re fucking naked!” Mia screeched as she turned around, and leaned against the doorframe. “You know I hate it when you are naked, it’s like looking at my brother. Gross”

 

 

“Oh quit your bitching sweetie, you know you like it.” Tommy said with a laugh as he slid into a pair of jeans and pulled a shirt on, sitting at the foot of his bed he pulled his boots on and began lacing them up.”Alright princess, you can feast your eyes on this perfect Vampire specimen.”

 

 

“Perfect? Oh my god you are kidding right?” Mia said as she turned around and began laughing, putting her hands on her knees she doubled over at the waist. “Oh shit, if I wasn’t already dead that comment would have killed me. Come on, we have to eat, especially you. Since you hooked up with that singer you haven’t been eating properly.”

 

 

Shaking his head, he knew that she was right. Since he’d begun playing for Adam, he’d been neglecting himself. He wanted to feed from Adam, but he knew that it would be hard to push the memory away and not turn him. This was becoming unhealthy, even for a vampire. Sure, there was record of vampires keeping a feeder, but the feeder always knew and consented to the arrangement, but never had they turned one. Not only that, it was becoming harder for Tommy to deny that he was falling in love with the human. Growling at himself, he knew Mia was right, he needed to take better care of himself, he was already pale, but the lack of eating was making him almost grey, and he had less energy than normal. Following her he saw that Dave was waiting for them in the living room.

 

“Oh the princess is ready?” Dave asked with a smirk, as he cuffed Tommy on the shoulder. Scowling at Dave, Tommy bared his teeth and snapped at his hand.

 

 

“Careful, I might use you for food.” Tommy said as he sashayed out the door laughing. The three of them walked the short distance to the club, since Adam was away in Europe it was easier for him to go to the clubs and stay anonymous. He could feel the pulse of the music and smell the blood as they walked into the club. He didn’t realize how he had neglected himself until this moment, he felt his fangs snap down and he clenched his fists. “Shit Mia, I haven’t bitten my tongue in over 200 years, and I just fucking did it.”

 

 

“Serves you right for going so long without eating. Check out the cute brunette over there, she’s watching you.” Mia said as she checked his tongue for damage. Pressing a light kiss to the tip of his nose she smiled down at him. “Wipe the blood from your lip and go eat, baby.”

 

 

Smiling up at her, he wiped his mouth with the back of his hand, and grabbed his beer. Weaving through the crowd, he felt the brunette watching him. Mia was right, she was cute, very young, too young to be in the club, but cute. Sliding up next to her, he rested a hand on her shoulder, and leaned down to whisper in her ear. Nodding vigorously, she let him take her hand and lead her to the dance floor. Swaying to the music, he let her get comfortable with him, running his hands over her hips, around her back. She was very young, he could smell her blood, she couldn’t be more than 16, but at this point if he didn’t eat he was going to kill someone, and he hadn’t killed anyone in over 100 years. Winding his hand in her hair he leaned down and smiled against her mouth, guiding her towards the back of the club, he could hear her pulse race, and he felt his fangs drop again, this time slowly and with a purpose. Pressing her against the wall he dropped his head to lightly lick a strip up the side of her neck, loving the shiver this always brought opening his mouth, he lightly scraped her skin with his teeth before sinking them into her neck.


	2. I've Slept So Long Without You

~~~~~

 

 

            1710 Romania

 

 

Gathering the reins in his hands Thomas hauled himself on the horse. He was cursing his father, damn him for forcing him to travel to Romania. Thomas pushed his unruly blond hair out of his face, why his father was so hellbent on this piece of land was a mystery. It was so far away from their kingdom in England. Grumbling to himself he never saw the shadow that was following him, until it was too late.

 

 

Suddenly Thomas felt something grab him by the throat and pull him from his horse. Struggling he felt the hands flex around his windpipe effectively cutting off his air. Thrashing, he felt himself start to black out. Before he succumbed he saw a pair of dark brown eyes looking at him curiously, then nothing but the white hot pain of teeth sinking into his neck.

 

 

Waking up what felt like days later, Thomas found himself in a small cabin or hut of some kind. Turning his head he saw a figure stooped over a fire, flicking his tongue out to wet his lips he felt his teeth and immediately cut the tip of his tongue. Gasping, he brought his hand up to touch his tongue and immediately bit his finger.

 

 

“What the hell?” Thomas said harshly as he looked at the small puncture in the tip of his finger. How the hell did his teeth get sharp enough to cut his tongue let alone poke a hole in his finger? Carefully he sat up only to realize he was nude, looking around he saw his clothes hanging on a line, and the figure was now standing and  watching him. “Who are you and where am I?”

 

 

The figure came closer and in the lamp light, Thomas could see those brown eyes, the ones he’d seen when he was attacked. Smiling lightly, the figure came closer and knelt next to the bed.

 

 

“Finally you are awake, you know I could have killed you, it would have been so easy,” The man said as he let his hand drift softly over Thomas’ face, fingertips sliding along his jaw. Thomas shivered under the icy touch, not entirely because it was cold. There was something about the man before him, some kind of pull, a magnetism that Thomas couldn’t shake off.

 

 

“What is your name?” Thomas whispered as he felt a throbbing along his neck, where he had felt the pain earlier, now it felt hot and tingly. His senses were on overload, he could smell things he normally wouldn’t have, the sharp smell of the pine flooring, the coppery smell of blood , the scent of the man so close to him. Closing his eyes, he leaned slightly into the hand touching his face. “Why didn’t you kill me?”

 

 

“My name? Most people call me demon,” The man laughed huskily as he slid his hand around to cup Thomas’ head. “You can call me Kristofer.”

 

 

~~~~

 

            1824 New York City

 

 

It had been nearly 50 years since Kristofer was taken from him. He still mourned the loss, it was so lonely for Thomas to wander alone. Sighing he turned a corner and walked smack into a very pretty, curvy hooker.

 

 

“Hey sugar, if you want to get rough all you have to do is ask.” She said with a cheeky smile and a wink as she raked her eyes over him. She was very pretty, Thomas gave her a sideways glance and felt his fangs slide down tapping his tongue. Smiling at her, he winked back and gestured with his head for her to follow him. Getting far enough into the alleyway that he was sure they wouldn’t be seen, he turned to her and gave her a soft smile, before pressing her roughly against the wall. His hands finding her breasts and squeezing them slightly, her soft moan vibrating through him, he felt her heart speed up. The adrenaline making her blood smell sweeter, he licked his lips, before capturing her mouth with his, nipping at her bottom lip he let the blood bead up before licking it away. The taste was enough to push him one step farther, leaning in he licked a stripe up her neck, and bent his head to the soft spot just above her left breast, sinking his teeth in he felt the blood fill his mouth. But instead of fighting him like most of his victims did, she surprised him, wrapping her fingers in his hair, pulling him closer, arching her back, and moaning softly. Making a decision he hoped he wouldn’t regret, he swiped his tongue over the marks and took her hand.

 

 

“Come with me.” He said as he pulled her along the alleyway towards his home.

 

 

~~~~

 

            1906 San Francisco

 

5am

 

Rolling over, Thomas, who now was going by Tommy thanks to Mia and her insistence on calling him that, felt something was off and he couldn’t put his finger on it. Grabbing Mia by the shoulder, Tommy shook her.

 

 

“Mia, wake up something’s wrong, we need to get out of here.” Tommy said as he frantically jumped from the bed and began pulling his clothes on. Kicking the bed once more he grabbed their bags and began stuffing their clothes into them. “Damn it Mia, get the fuck up now!”

 

 

“What is wron…. Oh my god!” Mia said, her voice trailing off as she must have sensed the same thing he was feeling. Jumping up, she threw on her clothes and grabbed a bag from Tommy. They ran from the room just as the ground began to roll under their feet. Turning they watched the room they had just been in crumble, turning once more they ran down the street, the sunlight irritating their sensitive eyes. Finally, the rolling stopped and they looked at each other, shaking his head Tommy gestured that is was not over and they needed to keep going. Suddenly, the rolling started again, grabbing his hand Mia pulled him away from the wall he was standing in front of just as it crashed to the ground.

 

 

“See? I told you I hated California!” Tommy yelled at her as she pulled him along the street. It seemed like days had dragged on between the rolling and the calm when in reality it was only a few minutes. In that time Tommy heard a voice muffled by concrete and bricks. “Mia, do you hear that?”

 

 

“Over here Tommy, it’s coming from here,” Mia said as she rushed to a pile of rubble and began pulling large pieces of brick and concrete away. As they worked feverishly, they began to uncover the upper body of a man. “Hey handsome, how you doing?” Mia said in a soothing voice as they uncovered his face.

 

 

“Wow, am I dead yet?” The man asked with a cough as Tommy worked on freeing his lower body from the rubble. “I can’t feel my legs, is that bad?”

 

 

“Oh no sugar, you’re gonna be just fine,” Mia crooned as she glanced back at Tommy, who shook his head gravely, he knew that the man was going to die. Tommy could see the sadness in her eyes as she tried to mask it before turning back to talk to the man. “What’s your name, doll?”

 

 

“David, my name is David. What’s yours?” He asked as Tommy knelt by his head. His brown eyes looking deep in to David’s, glancing up at Mia, Tommy nodded his head sharply as he gathered David’s broken body in his arms.

 

 

“I’m Mia, and this is Tommy.” Mia said as she grabbed their bags and followed Tommy. He lead them down a quiet street, at least for the moment it was quiet, Tommy could feel the danger hovering in the atmosphere. Tossing a knowing glance at Mia, he nodded and they both started sprinting. To any human they would just feel a breeze, but to another vampire they were merely walking quickly. Stopping in front of what looked like a small cave, Tommy spoke a soft word and a door opened, walking in he set David on a soft bed.

 

 

“Mia, you should do this.” Tommy said as he walked to the back of the room. He knew that he couldn’t turn another man, he never had, hadn’t even thought about it since Mitchel. He wasn’t entirely sure he wouldn’t kill him by mistake.

 

 

“Hey, suge, this might hurt for a second, but I promise you when you wake up, I will be right here and all the pain will be gone ok?” Mia said as she knelt by the bed and held David’s hand. Watching him nod weakly she bent down and pressed a soft kiss to his lips and then sank her teeth into his neck.

 

 

 

~~~~~

 

 

            1981 Los Angeles

 

 

For the first time in 75 years, Tommy, Mia and Dave were back in California. Since Mia changed Dave, they had been in Kansas City, back to New York, Florida, and even briefly in Oregon. Finally they made their way back to California, getting settled, Tommy found he liked the fast life style of Los Angeles. The music, the people, the “I don’t give a fuck” mentality, it held a fascination for Tommy.

 

 

“Tommy, what are you smiling at?” Mia asked with a suspicious look. Smiling was something he rarely did, and when he did he was thinking something devious or just plain bad. His angelic face and large brown eyes hid a truly evil side, though he hadn’t showed it for over 150 years, it was there deep down.

 

 

“Oh, I was thinking, we should do that open mike thing. You know, at that club, you, me and Dave,” Tommy said as he turned and grinned bigger. He was feeling restless, music always grounded him and at least this way there was a steady supply of food waiting at the side of the stage. “Come on, you know you want to sing for me.”

 

 

“Tommy, are you serious? You want me to sing?” Mia asked incredulously. She just looked down at him as he batted his large brown eyes at her. He certainly knew how to use his charm. “Shit, if Dave agrees then yes I’ll sing.”

 

 

“I knew you would agree, I already talked to Dave,” Tommy said as he walked to his room.

 

 

“You… Sonofa… DAVE!” Mia yelled as she stomped down the hall to Dave’s room. Throwing the door open, she stood at the end of Dave’s bed. “DAVE! Wake up!”

 

 

“Mrpfff” Was the response she got, kicking the bed Mia grabbed his ankle and pulled him out of the bed. “What the FUCK?”

 

“You agreed to this open mike thing already?” Mia accused as she glared down at Dave who was sprawled on the carpet, twisted up in his blankets. Though Mia would never admit it he looked good, albeit slightly undignified, sprawled at her feet in his boxers.

 

 

“Huh, open mike? Oh yeah, Tommy asked me about it yesterday. Thought it was a good idea, sounds fun. Why are you wigging out over it?” Dave asked as he picked himself up off the floor and looked Mia in the eyes. “Oh and I think you gave me rug burn on my ass.”

 

 

“Shit, well I agreed to sing if you said yes, and that fucker tricked me,” Mia said as she tore her eyes away from him.

 

 

“Don’t be mad, you know he’s a devious little fucker, you’ve known him longer than me and you’re just now figuring out how devious he is? Honey, you need to open your eyes, he may have the face of an angel, but he is as devilish as they come.” Dave said with a laugh as he pulled his jeans on. Looking over at Mia he smiled softly, after 75 years his feelings had not changed.

 _1906_

 _Feeling the ground rolling David rushed from his house, reaching the street only to have someone push him, or so he thought. Hitting the ground, he realized something was very wrong, twisting to look, he realized that he was pinned. Crying out, he felt more pieces of concrete land on him, crushing his legs and hips. “Oh this is not good,” he thought as he realized he was quickly being buried under a wall._

 _Calling out frantically, he had almost given up hope that anyone would hear him, and had resigned himself to the knowledge that he might actually die under this wall, when suddenly he thought he heard voices. There were two, a soft husky voice he was sure belonged to a woman, and a rough voice he was sure was a man’s. He heard the rustle and scraping of moving rubble, there was a sliver of light, and he realized they were digging him out._

 _Then there were a beautiful pair of brown eyes, and that soft husky voice calling him sugar. He knew he was going to die, he could feel it, he could also see that they were not human. There was something just different about them, he wasn’t afraid, because seriously he was dying, what was there to be afraid of?  What was shocking to him was when the man, who was no taller than 5’6” scooped him up like he weighed nothing and started running._

 _What? How was that even possible? He chalked it up to being so close to death, he figured it was some sort of hallucination, just like the soft kiss the woman placed on his lips, and the sharp, white hot pleasure that coursed through his veins when she bit him. When he woke up, he saw her sitting next to him smiling softly._

 

 

1981

 

 

Tightening his bass across his chest, Tommy looked across the crowded club and saw her. She was standing near the bar, her blue eyes watching him. Smiling lightly, he looked down at his feet.  Starting the set, he forgot about the pretty girl at the bar, and got lost in the music. As their set ended, Mia tapped him on the shoulder and nodded at the side of the stage, there she was. The pretty blue eyed girl from the bar, putting his bass on the stand he walked over to the edge of the stage and crouched down to talk to the girl.

 

 

“Hey, I saw you over at the bar. I’m Tommy.” He said as he hopped off the stage and stood in front of her. Putting his hand out to shake hers, he smiled softly hiding the fact that his fangs had popped down and were tapping lightly on his tongue. He could hear her pulse beating rapidly, there was something else he could hear, a faint sound like an echo. Tilting his head to the side it slowly dawned on him what the sound was, sliding his hand along her arm he guided her towards the back of the club. “What’s your name?”

 

“Leila”

 

 

Smiling he slid his hand over her shoulder and lightly cupped her chin, licking a strip over her pulse, he heard the echo again. Sinking his teeth through the thin skin, he felt the second heart beat. He knew it was there, he was careful, he felt something in the soul of the child, he knew the child was important to his future.


	3. I've Killed A Million Petty Souls, But I Couldn't Kill You

~~~~

 

 

June 1985 Arkansas

 

 

Where the hell was he? Turning his head, Kris realized everything was a lot bigger and a whole lot different than he remembered it. Was it 1774? Where was Thomas? All these questions filtered through his head, and as he tried to roll over he realized to his horror that he was a child. Not just a child, he was an infant, a fucking mortal infant! Howling in anger and frustration, all he heard was the tinning cry of said baby. All that did was bring the mother rushing into the room to comfort him. Gathering his tiny body close she whispered and softly sang a song he knew. It was one that Thomas used to sing around their home in Romania. Letting the words calm him he slipped to sleep in the child’s mind.

 

 

1991 Arkansas

 

 

Rolling over in his bed, Kris stared at the wall, groaning he realized he was still a child, though older now than the last time he woke up. He needed to know what year this was, he needed to find Thomas, if he was even still roaming the world. Sitting up in the bed, Kris looked around and saw that at least the child was musically inclined, and somewhat athletic. Okay, this could be alright, at least until he found Thomas again. He could deal with being this child. At least he thought he could until the first Sunday that the child’s parents took him to church. He had never felt so much pain in his entire existence. He retreated far back in the child’s mind and stayed there, slowly rocking and waiting for the time to find his Thomas.

 

 

 

2009 Los Angeles

 

 

That scent, he could smell Thomas. Looking around he tried to find the blonde man that haunted his every moment. He needed to find him, walking through the house he came to a stop in front of a large pair of double doors, pulling them open he saw only one man in the room, and it was definitely not Thomas. This man was the exact opposite of his Thomas, tall, raven haired, crystal blue eyes, very attractive, but not his Thomas.

 

 

“Hi, Kris” the man said from the chair, lazily stretching his long lean body before standing. “How’re  you doing?”

 

 

“Oh Adam, I’m great. How exciting is it to finally be here?” Kris said as he crossed the room, trying to find the where the scent was coming from, as he got closer to Adam he realized it was him. He tilted his head to the side trying to figure out why he could smell Thomas, and as he did that’s when he saw the faint scars on Adam’s neck. Taking a step back he realized that Thomas had marked him. Which meant that Thomas was close by. Nearly giddy with the new found revelation, Kris nearly bolted from the room to attempt to find him, before remembering that they were not allowed to leave. Steadying himself, he smiled at Adam, a predatory smile, he knew a sure fire way to bring Thomas to him.

 

 

“I know, I’m honestly shocked to be here, I mean I’m not the usual type for this show,” Adam said with a chuckle, his blue eyes dancing. He was being honest too, Kris could tell, the self depreciating way in which Adam spoke of himself was nothing like the self confident man on stage. Tilting his head to the side, Kris looked, really looked at Adam. He looked like he was waiting for someone, or something. Curious, Kris crossed over to where he was standing and looked up at him.

 

 

“Waiting for someone?” He asked as he watched the shock play over Adam’s face, he knew that Adam was very good at hiding what he was doing and sneaking out. Kris had caught him more than once sneaking through the small gap in the back fence after curfew.

 

 

“Um, yeah I guess.” Adam said a little embarrassed. He was waiting for someone, the thing was, he didn’t know who or even why he was waiting. It was just a feeling he had, that he needed to go outside and meet someone. He hoped that Kris wouldn’t ask who, because he couldn’t give him an answer.

 

 

“Well, when you get back I’ll probably be asleep, so if you could keep it down when you come in the room that would be great.” Kris said as he headed back to the room, slightly disappointed that Adam didn’t tell him who he was going to meet. Kris would find out soon enough.

 

 

~~~~~ 

 

 

2010 Los Angeles

 

 

“What do you mean someone’s at the door for me?” Tommy asked groggily as he looked at Dave standing in his bedroom door. Sliding from his bed, Tommy went to the dresser and grabbed a pair of shorts, sliding them on, he walked over to Dave. “Who is it?”

 

 

“Hell, I don’t know. But he asked for Thomas. I figured that was you,” Dave said with a shrug as he let Tommy walk by. Slightly worried about who it could be, Tommy pushed his hair behind his ear and opened the door. A short man stood in front of him, unsure about who he was Tommy leaned against the door frame and crossed his arms over his chest.

 

 

“Can I help you?” He asked as he blinked against the bright Southern California sunlight. He thought the man looked slightly familiar, mainly around the eyes. Standing there he could hear his phone ringing, Turning slightly he yelled “Hey Dave, could you answer that please?”

 

 

“Thomas? Wow, you look a lot different.” The man said as he started to reach out to touch Tommy. Taking a step back Tommy gasped, there was no way this could be Kristofer, he watched him die over 200 years before. Shaking his head, he barely heard Dave.

 

 

“Hey Tom! It’s Adam, you’re late.” Dave yelled from the bedroom. Pulling on his hair, Tommy groaned, and turned back to the man.

 

 

“Look man, I don’t know who you are, or how you know me, but my boss is probably pissed at me for being late to our rehearsal. I have to go.” Tommy said as he turned to walk back inside, suddenly he felt a strong hand grab him by the upper arm. “What the…”

 

 

“Thomas, do not turn your back on me. I don’t care who is mad at you,” The man said with a growl. Recognizing the voice now, Tommy turned slowly and looked into the eyes of Kristofer, his face now familiar, his eyes cold and possessive as he really looked over Tommy. Swallowing he blinked slowly, and reached over to remove Kristofer’s hand from his arm.

 

 

“Kristofer, you’ve been gone for over 200 years, I’ve moved on, I have a new family. I have a job and a man that I care deeply about. Please don’t make this harder than it needs to be,” Tommy said softly as he looked into the brown eyes of the vampire he loved once.

 

 

“I know about the human, Thomas,” Kristofer said as he took a step closer to Tommy, sliding his hand up Tommy’s chest to grip his throat, squeezing tightly. “Do not turn your back on me. You will regret it, I can promise you that. If you truly care about this human, you will come back to me.”

 

 

“Kristofer, I am not afraid of you. You, if you have forgotten, are mortal now. I can smell the blood flowing through your veins, I can hear your pulse beneath your skin. If I wanted to, I could tear your throat out right now and there would be nothing you could do to stop me.” Tommy said softly with a touch of menace and the slightest snap of his teeth. He proceeded to back Kristofer against the railing and lean down over him, inhaling the scent of his blood.

 

 

“Oh, but there is something I can do that you can’t.” Kristofer said his voice steady with a slight edge to it, as he pushed back at Tommy.

 

 

“Oh, and what’s that?” Tommy said as he stood up straight and crossed his arms over his chest.

 

 

“Give Adam what he’s wanted since he met me last year,” Kristofer said as he turned to walk away. As Tommy tried to process what he meant, Kristofer turned back around and smiled menacingly. “Me.”

 


	4. I See Hell In Your Eyes

~~~~

 

 

Slinging his bass across his chest, Tommy watched Adam on his phone, he knew that he was talking to Kris. Gritting his teeth, Tommy took a deep breath, and focused on the chords, he knew that Kris was trying to break him. This was what Kris did, he did it in 1773, when Thomas met Mitchel. It was a control thing with Kristofer. He needed to control Thomas, the smaller blond man was feisty to say the least, but for some reason the only thing that would even phase him was if Kristofer would play with a human Thomas cared about. So to get what he wanted Kristofer would use humans, and this time it meant Adam. The difference being this time instead of a feeder, Thomas wanted a companion, someone to be with him forever, someone to wake up next to, to talk to in the evenings, to just be with mind, body and forever. He didn’t want to be jealous of Kris, he knew that the body was different, but the mind was the ruthless vampire Tommy had known 300 years ago. He tried to push it out of his head, Kristofer would not… could not kill Adam, they were friends, even if Kristofer wanted to, there was no way the Kris mind would let him do it. Even if Kristofer was in charge, there were lines that the other mind would not cross, and killing Adam was one, even if that is what Kristofer needed to do, Kris would not let it happen. Sighing heavily, Tommy waited for Adam to finish up on the phone, damn he was in love with the human.

 

 

“Tommy, you okay man?” Monte asked as he came up behind the blonde. Turning Tommy, looked at the taller man, there was something very familiar about him, more than just the familiarity bred from hanging with him the past eight months.  No, it was something else, something older, like Tommy had met him before.

 

 

“What? Oh yeah, I’m okay, just need to eat,” Tommy said as he fiddled with the frets on his guitar. He didn’t want them to know what happened that morning, in fact, that was the last thing he needed. The only thing on his mind at this point was eating before he dragged Adam into a closet and tore his throat out. That was the last thing he wanted to do.

 

 

“Oh okay, well what do you want for lunch then?” Monte asked as he looked at the blond.

 

 

Tommy looked away from Monte, wondering if he was feeling the same familiarity and what exactly it meant.  There was something tugging at the back of his mind, but that was impossible.  He turned to watched Adam and suddenly felt his fangs snap down and catch him in the tongue, flinching he felt Monte tense beside him.

 

 

"Tommy, what the hell?" Monte asked, concern filling his voice.

 

“Umm, nothing Monte, it’s not a big deal, just bit my tongue.” Tommy said as he tried to play it off. The last thing he needed was for Monte to get all weird on him.

 

 

“Tommy, you’re one of us aren’t you?” Monte asked quietly as he put his hand on Tommy’s shoulder.

 

 

Tommy turned to look at Monte, could see it in his eyes. Monte knew, had probably known or at least had a feeling for a while. That’s why he felt so familiar. He swallowed hard as Monte spoke again.

 

 

“Tommy, come on man, I know, no use hiding it now.”

 

 

“One of you? Are you saying? Holy Shit! No fucking way, you mean, fuck I need to sit down.” Tommy said as he looked up at Monte and walked towards the small couch they kept for resting between songs. “Are you telling me, that you’re…?”

 

 

“Yeah, I am. How long have you been?” Monte asked as he sat next to Tommy and watched him pull at the front of his hair, and recognition flooded his face. “Shit Tommy, you were turned by Kristofer!”

 

 

“Yes, how do you know that?” Tommy asked as he looked over at Monte. He knew that Monte seemed familiar, he was still trying to place it, but for the life of him he couldn’t.

 

 

“Tommy, do you remember meeting me?” Monte asked as he looked at the brown eyed vampire and the memory of meeting him came flooding back.

 

 

 

~~~~~

 

 

 _1715 Dublin Ireland_

 

 _“Monte!” Kristofer yelled over the mooing of the cows and bleeting of the lambs. Dragging Thomas behind him, he walked toward the barn where he knew the other man was. “Monte! I am not leaving, show yourself!”_

 _“What Kristofer?! I am busy, what is so important that… Oh, who is this?” Monte asked as he came out of the barn, and saw Thomas standing behind Kristofer, looking at the ground. He knew that Kristofer had changed another, he just didn’t know it was a man, the last one he changed was Katherine, but she had lost her mind and ended up dead. Shaking his head, he walked over towards Kristofer “So, who is this?”_

 _“This is Thomas,” Kristofer said sharply as he pulled Thomas closer so Monte could really look at him. He was proud of this one, smug almost. He was not only prettier than the last one, but he was royalty. Tugging on Thomas’ hand, Kristofer pulled him forward so Monte could really look at him._

 _“Hello Thomas, I’m Monte,” He said as he eyed the pretty young man, there was something about the way that Kristofer was hovering around him that seemed un-natural. Never before had Monte seen him act like this with any other conquest, because he knew that was how Kristofer saw them. But there was something very dark and possessive about the way the he looked at the blond man, there was no love in his eyes, just possession. The blond was very pretty, large brown eyes, a small up turned nose, full pouty mouth, hell if Monte liked men, he would definitely like this one. But as he looked at him, he saw that his eyes never left the ground, he never looked up, and he never spoke. Perplexed, Monte turned back to Kristofer. “So, what brings you here?”_

 _“I need you to make a collar, leather, with an iron lock.” Kristofer said, as he glanced back at Thomas. And Monte could see, he had plans for the boy, and many of them would probably make even the most debaucherous man squirm and feel uneasy, and this collar was only the beginning._

 _“A leather collar? Hmm, about how big?” Monte asked as he wiped his hands on his thighs, he had a feeling that the collar was for the boy. He watched as Kristofer pushed the boy to his knees in the dirt, and push his head forward so Monte could measure his neck. Stepping forward, Monte pulled his leather measuring cord from his apron pocket and wrapped it loosely around the boy’s neck, he wanted to make sure it wasn’t going to be too tight, he knew that Kristofer was going to attach it to something, and didn’t want the boy to strangle. “Ok, give me about an hour, I can have it ready for you then. Is there anything else?”_

 _“Not at this time, but I thank you. We will be back in an hour, we need to eat, he has not eaten and is getting antsy.” Kristofer said as he glanced at Thomas who was still kneeling on the ground, they could see that he was shaking with the need to feed. Monte could see that Kristofer was training him to be a killer. Any other vampire would have let his charge eat the first moment they felt the need, but by making Thomas wait until the need was overwhelming and pushing him to the point of draining his victim with no remorse, Kristofer was creating his likeness, a cold blooded murderer. With no remorse, no soul, no love for anything other than himself. Shaking his head, Monte turned back to his barn to get started on this horrendous job. He just hoped that one day he would see the boy again and he wouldn’t be too far gone._

 

~~~~~

 

 

“Adam, hey Tommy and I are gonna get something to eat. We’ll be back in about an hour. Call us when you’re finished on the phone.” Monte said as he put his hand on Tommy’s shoulder and guided him toward the door. Waving at them, Adam continued his conversation with Kris.

 

 

~~~~~

 

 

“Come on Adam, come to Vegas, I’ll be there for a show, we can hang out and just relax.” Kris said as he slyly smiled on his end of the phone, his plan slowly coming together. Soon, he would have his Thomas back, and most importantly, he’d have this human out of the way. There was one other time he’d to do this, and it had ended with his death, he didn’t want a repeat of that.

 

 

“Kris, I don’t know, we’re rehearsing for the tour. I’m still going over songs with Tommy and trying to help him get ready, ‘cause he’s covering for Monte,” Adam said, not hearing the hiss that Kris let out hearing at Tommy’s name. He had no idea that his friend was so hell bent on getting rid of him, or that Tommy was his real target.

 

 

“Oh come on Adam, Katy will be in Arkansas. It’ll just be us.” Kris said, knowing that he was pretty much giving Adam fodder for every wet dream he had ever had since meeting Kris.

 

 

“Oh my god Kris! Are you trying to kill me?” Adam asked as he sat on the couch, grunting as something stabbed him in the back, reaching behind him he noticed it was Tommy’s phone. It must have fallen out of his hoodie when he was sitting on the couch. “Honestly Kris, I can’t for a few reasons. The major one is Katy, I can’t be “The Other Man”. The second is we are both so busy, when our tours are over we will get together, just us, maybe we can hit up Vegas or Cabo.”

 

 

“Oh alright” Kris sighed he was truly disappointed, he needed to get Thomas. Well, if he couldn’t get Adam alone, he would work on another way. “Then we are gonna have to plan out a trip. Cause we have not had any time to hang out since the show ended.”

 

 

“I know, we will, I promise.” Adam said as he looked at Tommy’s phone, shocked at the picture that was his background, smiling as he hung up with Kris, he was looking at himself on Tommy’s phone. He must have gotten a few pictures from Lee, the one he was looking at was the picture that was currently gracing the cover of Frontier Magazine. He had to admit, it was a hot picture. But why was it on Tommy’s phone?? What did that mean?


	5. It's Tearing Me Apart Too

~~~~~

 

 

“Monte, how do you know me?” Tommy asked as they walked down the street. Monte was so familiar, the way his hands felt on Tommy’s shoulders was both understanding and terrifying. How did Monte know Kristofer changed him?

 

 

“Tommy, we met about five years after you were changed. Do you remember getting the collar?” Monte asked as he traced the light scar on the side of Tommy’s neck. Wincing at the memory of the collar, he looked over at Monte, he remembered now.

 

 

~~~~~

 

 

 _1715 Dublin Ireland_

 _Trailing behind Kristofer, Thomas looked at his feet. He knew better than to look up. It had taken a very long time for Kristofer to break him, many years of deprivation. Depriving him of touch, of sound, of sight, of food. Finally after four years, Thomas’ strong will finally shattered. Slowly following Kristofer, he saw they were coming up on a small farm,_

 _“Monte!” Kristofer yelled as he pulled Thomas roughly by the arm. He watched as a short dark haired vamp came out of the barn, wiping his hands on his heavy leather apron. Turning his eyes back to the ground he felt Kristofer to drag him closer. “Monte! I am not leaving, show yourself!”_

 _“What Kristofer?! I am busy, what is so important that… Oh.” The man asked as he came closer. Thomas could feel the vamp looking at him. The man didn’t touch him though, at least this one wasn’t going to hurt him like the others did, like Daniel did. That was a bad night, that night broke Thomas. The ways Kristofer broke him, not just the deprivation, but giving him to the others, to Daniel (just the thought of that vamp made Thomas want to retch), to use him, to feed from him until he was nearly drained. His body covered in bruises and bites, shaking from hunger, his vision hazy and red, he remembered the young girl that found him that night. He found out later her name was Camilla and she was only fourteen. She came upon him lying naked, bloody and nearly starved, the last thing she saw was a single tear roll down his bloody cheek as he mouthed “I am so sorry” right before he tore her throat out. Stopping the tear that threatened to fall, he stood perfectly still, waiting. “So who is this?”_

 _“This is Thomas” Kristofer said as he pulled Thomas closer, so Monte could really look at him. Keeping his head down, Thomas felt the vamp named Monte get closer. He didn’t touch, but he definitely wanted to._

 _“Hello Thomas, I’m Monte” the vamp said as he stopped in front of Thomas. He could feel the worry and possible compassion coming  from the blue eyed vamp, refusing to even entertain the thought that he was any different than the others, Thomas stared hard at his boots. He felt the vamp turn and look at Kristofer. “So what brings you here?”_

 _“I need you to make a collar. Leather with an iron lock,” Kristofer said. Hearing those words Thomas’ stomach dropped. If he could wish to be dead he would, but he was already dead. He felt Kristofer grab him by the neck and shove him to his knees, he felt something soft and leathery slide around his neck. Cool fingers slid along the leather cord, Thomas tensed up, he wondered if it was going to tighten around his neck, when it slid off, he exhaled a nonexistent breath, and stayed still. He could feel the hunger gripping him, he started shaking, the need was so strong he wasn’t sure how much longer he could make it without eating. It had been nearly four days since Kristofer had let him eat last, he felt his fangs snap down, his vision was hazing over._

 

 

~~~~~

 

 

The memory of the collar brought a flush of red to Tommy’s ears. He could still feel the leather cutting into his skin, which was why if he wore necklaces, they were always long and never tight against his throat. The memory of the dark haired girl, Camilla, brought a tear to his eye. Shaking his head, Tommy turned to Monte.

 

 

“You sound different.”

 

 

“Yes, I have been in America for over 150 years. The brogue kinda left after 50 years or so. Every once in a while you will hear it.” Monte said with a chuckle as he tossed an arm over Tommy’s shoulders. The knowledge of things to come hovered in his eyes when Monte turned to him and pulled him to a stop. “Hey man, we really should talk.”

 

 

“After we eat?” Tommy asked hopefully, as he watched a pretty brunette walk past them. He could smell the THC in her blood, so that was a no. It was so hard to find clean blood in Hollywood. “Shit! Is anyone in this damn town sober? I fed off of a cute blonde last week and I thought I’d never get the taste of coke out of my mouth.”

 

 

“What, did you feed off an actress?” Monte asked with a chuckle as he steered Tommy towards an alleyway. “Follow me, I know something better than the shit blood around here.”

 

 

Following Monte, Tommy realized they were coming to a bloodbank. Smiling, he could have kicked himself. He should have thought of this years ago, it was clean, and it was fresh, no need to hunt. After waiting for Monte to finish the deal with the doctor, they both sat and ate.

 

 

“Alright, what do we need to talk about?” Tommy asked warily, worried that Monte knew about his feelings for Adam. He knew that if anyone knew about how he felt they would expect him to both tell Adam and have him be a feeder, OR to turn him completely. Tommy wasn’t sure he could do either, not that he hadn’t turned others, Mia was one of his. He had turned many over the years, but never one that he was in love with.

 

 

“Tommy, you remember the year that Mitchel was killed? And not long after Kristofer was killed as well?” Monte asked as he rubbed his palms over his knees. Tommy watched the nervous movement, sensing that whatever Monte had to say, he was not looking forward to it.

 

 

“Of course I remember that year, it was horrible. First Kristofer took Mitchel away from me, and then someone killed Kristofer. I nearly lost my mind, I was so alone, I was broken. Kristofer broke me, it took nearly 50 years for me to put the pieces back together,” Tommy said as he watched Monte, he was tracking the threads on his jeans, not looking at Tommy. “Monte?”

 

 

“Fuck, Tommy, I…” Monte said with a sigh, turning to face the brown eyed vamp, he placed a hand on his shoulder. “I saw what it did to you when he killed Mitchel, I saw how you felt about the human… you looked at him like you look at Adam. I knew that if Kristofer was still in control of you, you’d have turned out just like him. I couldn’t let that happen.”

 

 

“What are you saying Monte? Did you…” Tommy asked as he stood up, just staring at Monte. He couldn’t believe what he was hearing, Monte… Tommy hit his knees, trying to drag in a breath he didn’t even need. “Monte… but I was all alone, I had no one after he was gone.”

 

 

Sliding down next to Tommy, Monte pulled him in against his chest. “Tommy, I am so sorry. I wish I knew what he had done to you. I was there though, I’ve always been around you.” He said as he rocked Tommy. Holding the smaller vamp against his chest, they didn’t see Adam watching them, didn’t know he overheard everything.

 

 

“Monte, Tommy what is going on?”

 

 

Whipping around Tommy stared for a minute before jumping to his feet. “Adam, umm, I…”

 

 

“Adam, you know about me. I have always been up front about what I am.” Monte said as he walked toward Adam, hand outstretched. Placing his hand in Monte’s he let the vamp lead him towards Tommy. Looking down into Tommy’s dark brown eyes, Adam smiled softly. “Tommy, you should tell Adam”

 

 

“Tell me? What is going on?” Adam asked as he felt Tommy take his hand and pull him down next to the blonde. He knew it was something serious; Tommy was never like this, he seemed nervous.

 

 

“Adam, Monte said you know what he is… what is that?” Tommy asked as he gently stroked the inside of Adam’s wrist with his thumb. He needed to know if Adam truly knew, and how he would when he learned that Tommy was the same. Staring into those blue eyes, he knew that he needed to tell him the truth, to give him a choice.

 

 

“What Monte is? He’s a vampire. Why?” Adam asked as he looked between the two men, then it hit him. Turning back to face Tommy, he smiled softly and gently touched his cheek. “Are you trying to tell me you’re one too?”

 

 

Turning his head and leaning into Adam’s hand, he looked up and just nodded. Now he waited for Adam’s reaction. “Monte, how did Adam find out what you are?”

 

 

“I… um, fed off him,” Monte said softly, he knew it was bad etiquette, considering Tommy had marked Adam as his when Adam was sixteen.

 

 

“I need some time, I have to process this,” Tommy said as he stood up and brushed his pants off. “This is huge, I mean, Monte I haven’t seen you in a couple hundred years, I find out you killed Kristofer, and that you bit Adam. I’m having a mild freak out right now.”

 

 

“Tommy, calm down. Come on, baby, let’s go back. Then we can talk,” Adam said quietly in his ear, his hand cupping Tommy’s cheek, his thumb stroking Tommy’s skin softly.

 

 

“Ok,” Tommy said as they started down the alley, Monte trailing quietly behind them. “Monte, get your undead ass up here, I’m not gonna hurt you. Even though you bit my boy, and you knew he was already taken.”

 

 

“Tom, in my defense I was **trashed** that night and probably would have bitten **anyone** ,” Monte said as he shuffled up next to Tommy, his head bowed contritely.

 

 

“You get one Pittman, no more biting him, got it?” Tommy said with a slight chuckle. “Don’t you have someone?”

 

 

“Yeah, I do, and I promise no more biting Adam,” Monte said with a sharp nod of his head.

 

 

“Good,” Tommy said as he turned his eyes back to Adam, his thumb still rubbing softly against his cheek. He took a deep breath and waited.

 

 

 

“How long?” Adam asked as his hand continued to stroke Tommy’s cheek.

 

“300 years.” Tommy said as he looked up at Adam. He expected everything but what he was seeing. He saw acceptance, and that he was not expecting at all.

 

 

“So you’re younger than Monte? Who changed you? What were you before? How ol…” Adam rambled until Tommy pressed his hand over Adam’s mouth. Laughing Tommy shook his head, pulling Adam to a stop he wrapped an arm around the larger human.

 

 

“Let’s go back to the studio, it’ll be easier than sitting here.” Tommy said as Adam handed him his phone, looking down Tommy saw he had a missed call. Opening the call log he visibly cringed when he saw it was Kris. Tucking his phone into his pocket, he let Adam drop his arm across his shoulders and they walked back to the studio.

 

 

~~~~~

 

 

Staring at his phone, he hissed before throwing it across the room. How dare Thomas ignore him. He created him, and now Thomas was turning his back. There was only one way to get his boy back, and that was to get rid of the damn human. The question was how?

 

 

Kris looked over at Katy, she was sitting quietly on the studio couch, listening to playback from his latest recording. She was loyal, but she was human. It was still hard for him to realize that he was human as well, all the power he had, all the influence, was gone. He was stuck being a mortal, with a wife and knowing that his boy was falling for another human. This was not going to happen, he would get his boy back one way or the other.


	6. How'd It Get This Far??

~~~~~

 

Getting back to the studio, Adam barely sat down before he was bursting with questions. He wanted to know everything about Tommy, where he was from, how old he was when he was turned, who turned him. Everything.

 

 

“Slow down Adam, it is a long story. I will give you the major pieces. But not all the details, there are just too many.” Tommy said as he paced in front of him, wanting to laugh at the man, he was practically bouncing with questions. Tommy had never seen anyone as excited about being in the presence of two vamps as Adam was. He wasn’t afraid and Tommy wasn’t used to that.

 

 

“Ok Tommy, can I ask you one question first?” Adam asked as he watched him pace. Stopping, Tommy turned and faced him, nodding. “How old were you when you were turned?”

 

 

“Well that question actually starts my story.” Tommy said with a laugh, as he started pacing again. “I was 25 years old, Prince Thomas Joseph of Britain. My father sent me to Romania to look at this large piece of land he’d purchased. Why he sent me I will never know, I never made it home. I was on my horse, when I was attacked. His name was Kristofer, he turned me, he abused me. Treated me like I was property, in a sense I was, he was my Sire, my maker and he could do with me what he wanted, and he did. It took nearly four years for him to break me, but when I broke I shattered. I was nothing but a shell when I met Monte for the first time. I barely remember him, but I remember the collar he made.” Tommy said as he ran his hand lightly over his neck and Monte just looked at his feet, letting tears fall to the floor.

 

 

“Monte? Are you okay? Why are you crying?”Adam asked when he noticed Monte staring at the floor, tears falling from his chin.

 

“Tommy’s reason for never wearing collared shirts or anything that is tight around his neck. I did that, I made the collar. I knew it would be bad but I made it anyway.” Monte said as Tommy put a hand on his shoulder and squeezed it lightly.

 

“Monte, no worries. I’m fine now.” Tommy said as he turned back to Adam. He kept his hand on Monte’s shoulder, watching as Adam let his head fall slightly to the side, confused. Knowing the question Adam wanted to ask, Tommy answered. “I met Monte in Ireland, about 5 years after Kristofer turned me. By the time I met him, I was broken, the things that Kristofer did” Tommy shivered, “well, they were horrendous. Then, in 1773 I met a human, much like you, his name was Mitchel. He was my feeder, he knew what I was and I only fed from him. There was more than just feeding between us, I loved him, and I like to think he loved me as well.”

 

“What happened?” Adam asked quietly, tears welling up in his eyes making him blink.

 

“Kristofer found out about him, he was so angry that night. He told me that he would make sure I was his only, and he left. I followed him, I knew he was going to Mitchel. I tried to stop him, but it was too late. By the time I got there he had killed Mitchel.” Tommy said as he let a tear slide down his cheek. He knew that he should tell Adam about Kris, but he couldn’t, he didn’t want to risk Kris hurting Adam if he found out.

 

“What happened to Kristofer?” Adam asked.

 

Tommy took a deep breath trying to ignore the idea of Kris being Kristofer and a big part of Adam’s life, nor the idea that Adam’s middle name was Mitchell and they seem inexorably drawn to each other. Adam would have said it was fate, but right now, Tommy didn’t even want to think about what that might mean.

 

 

“That is Monte’s story to tell. I was also too late for that. I came upon Kristofer’s body, in our home.” Tommy said as his voice shook, he wasn’t going to cry, he had no tears for Kristofer, the only tears he had were for Mitchel and Camilla.

 

 

“Monte?” Adam asked as he turned to face the dark haired vamp.He was still reeling from the idea that Tommy and Monte had met over two hundred years ago. “What happened?”

 

 

“I killed him.” Monte said matter of factly as he watched Tommy’s face. He had watched the things that Kristofer had done, after that initial meeting for the collar, he had seen the deprivation, the giving of Tommy to the others. Daniel, he was another that Monte had taken care of. He couldn’t run the risk of Daniel taking control of Tommy, the things that Daniel did. More than once Monte snuck in and fed Tommy, making sure that he was strong enough, that he wouldn’t succumb. Tommy never knew who fed him, he was always blindfolded, the collar tied to a post in the floor. “I couldn’t let it go on. I knew that if Mitchel was gone, there was nothing keeping Tommy from turning into what Kristofer was. I couldn’t let that happen.”

 

 

~~~~~~

 

Staring at his phone, Kris tried calling Tommy again, still he was sent to voice mail. Furious, he decided to leave a voicemail.

 

“Thomas, you know better than to ignore me. You know I always get what I want, know I will get you. You know that. Even if I have to go through the human to get you, I will get you.” He growled into the phone, before tossing it onto the counter. Turning he stared at the flyer on the counter, a picture of Adam and Tommy back to back, announcing the opening of their tour, slamming his hand on the flyer he crumpled it up and threw it in the fireplace. He would get his boy back, he reached into a drawer and smiled as he felt the soft leather of the collar. His boy would come home soon.

 

 

~~~~~~

 

Watching Monte walk out the door, Tommy turned and smiled at Adam, and stood to go as well.

 

“Tommy, have you fed?” Adam asked quietly, looking down at his hands. He knew that if Tommy had asked, he would offer himself. He felt something with him, something special, some sort of connection.

 

 

“Yes, I have. Why?” Tommy asked as he turned and faced Adam. There was something about the way Adam was watching him, like he wanted to touch him but unsure what reaction he might get. Tommy walked over until he was standing between Adam’s knees, his hands sliding gently through Adam’s hair. “Is there something you want to ask me?”

 

 

“Tommy, do you want to feed from me?” Adam asked as he leaned his forehead against Tommy’s hip, feeling his fingers slide over his scalp, he felt Tommy tremble. He wanted Tommy to feed from him, to mark him, to care for him like he cared for Mitchel.  As these thoughts flowed through his head he discovered something about himself. He hadn’t given Kris a second thought. In fact, the last time he’d thought about Kris was when he’d been talking to him on the phone, other than that, the man never crossed his mind. But Tommy… he never left Adam’s thoughts.

 

 

“Adam, do you realize what you are asking?” Tommy asked as he knelt in front of Adam, forcing him to look in Tommy’s eyes. “Adam. I need you to understand what that means, before you agree.”

 

 

“Then explain it to me Tommy.” Adam whispered his lips dangerously close to Tommy’s, his breath ghosting over full lips, Tommy’s brown eyes fluttering closed.

 

 

“I don’t want you as a feeder Adam. I want to keep you. I want you with me forever.” Tommy said as he let his lips softly press against Adam’s, letting him lead the kiss, his tongue sliding across Tommy’s lip and into his mouth. Tommy folded himself into Adam’s arms.

 

~~~~~~

 

 

Staring at his phone, Kris nearly crushed it. Finally fed up, he grabbed his jacket, pulled the collar out of the drawer it was hidden in and went to his car. He knew where they would be, he was going to bring his boy home… Tonight. They were like clockwork, same club on Fridays, would stay until eleven then leave. So predictable.

 

 

Pulling up to the club, Kris felt for the thick leather in his pocket, smiling when his fingers curled around it. Walking into the club, he immediately spotted Adam, walking over Kris sneered when he saw Tommy curled around Adam, his hand resting low on Adam’s hip. Biting back the comment he could have made, Kris put his hand on Adam’s arm to get his attention.

 

 

“Kris! What a surprise to see you here!” Adam exclaimed as he released Tommy to pull Kris into a hug. Hugging Adam back, Kris turned to face Tommy, smiling sweetly to hide the malice in his eyes. But Tommy saw, he took an unconscious step backwards, bumping into Monte.

 

 

“Hey Adam, how are you guys doing?” Kris asked as his eyes landed on Monte, his fists clenched. _Shit! How the fuck did that vamp end up in LA?_ Biting back any response he had, he turned his attention back to Adam, confident Monte didn’t know who he was. Fingering the leather in his pocket he talked animatedly with Adam, waiting for his perfect moment. Finally, it happened, Adam and Monte walked towards the bar, leaving Kris and Tommy alone at the table. Turning to face his boy, he smiled.

 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 

Feeling uneasy, Tommy stood up and made to walk towards Adam and Monte. “I’ll be right back, have to take a leak.” He said as he began to walk away from the table. Suddenly he felt something slide around his throat, sensory memory had him dropping to his knees without a thought, his chin fell to his chest, hands on his thighs. A voice in his ear brought tears to his eyes.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 

“I told you I would have you back.” Kris snarled in Tommy’s ear as he yanked on the collar, pulling him to his feet. Moving them quickly towards the exit, Kris barely registered the shout behind him. Turning only once, he saw Adam and Monte both moving quickly towards them. Knowing that if the Vamp caught him he would kill him.  Again, Kris rushed them to his car and after shoving Tommy in he slipped into the driver’s seat and took off.


	7. Playing Games With This Old Heart

~~~~~~

 

Standing with Monte at the bar, Adam saw Tommy stand up and start to walk over, smiling lightly, he saw the smile slip from Tommy’s face when Kris moved behind Tommy and slipped something around his neck.

 

 

“Oh God NO!” Adam said as he watched Tommy hit his knees. Blindly, he followed Monte through the crowd, rushing outside, only to see Kris’ car leaving the parking lot, Tommy in the passenger seat, head staring down at his lap. “Monte?! Is that who I think it is?”

 

 

“FUCK! How did I not see?? How did I miss that??” Monte growled as he paced, his hands clenching and unclenching. He had to save him, had to get him back. Turning to Adam, he pushed a hand through his hair. “Call his roommates, they’re his family. Have them meet us at your house, we need to work out how we’re going to get him back.”

 

 

Pulling his phone from his pocket, Adam quickly called Mia and told her to bring Dave and meet at his house. Sliding his phone back in his pocket, he turned to Monte, the vamp was frantic, muttering to himself, only catching pieces, Adam heard him say something about a whip, bleeding and being tied to a post. Grabbing his friend, Adam shook him slightly. “Monte! What the fuck is going on?”

 

 

“Let’s get back to your house, then I can explain everything to all of you.”Monte said as he headed towards Adam’s car, getting in the passenger seat, Monte stared straight ahead, going over in his mind what needed to be done to get Tommy back, in one piece, and not mentally scarred. Walking in the front door of Adam’s house, Monte looked around, noticing little things. Tommy’s guitar resting near the couch, his leather jacket hanging next to Adam’s, sighing Monte looked over at the dark haired man. “Oh, Adam, this isn’t going to  end well.”

 

 

“I fucking gathered that. What the fuck is going on?? Why did Kris take Tommy?” Adam asked angrily as he stalked over to the vamp, his hands clenched. Before Monte could answer there was a knock on the door. Letting Mia and Dave inside, Adam followed them to the living room.

 

 

“Ok, Mia, Dave. You’ve both been with Tommy for a long time. What do you know about his past?” Monte asked as the two other vamps looked over at Adam warily. Knowing what was drifting between them, Monte sighed and stood next to Adam. “He knows about Tommy and myself, and now that you’re here he knows about you as well.  He’ll keep his mouth shut, I trust him. But more importantly, Tommy trusts him and right now we need to help Tommy. So tell me, what has he told you about his past?”

 

“He has never spoken of it to me.” Dave said as he looked at Monte and Adam in confusion. He had no idea what was wrong other than what Adam had told them over the phone, that Tommy was missing. Mia was frantic.

 

 

“He told me about Kristofer, he didn’t go into details, but he explained enough. What’s happened to him? Where’s Tommy?” Mia asked angrily through her tears looking up at Monte. The memory of the night Tommy came to her and told her about Kristofer after a particularly nasty nightmare came flooding back to her.

 

 

~~~~~~

 

 _1850_

 _She heard the whimpering sounds first, drawing her out of her sleep. Blinking rapidly, Mia slid from her bed and started down the darkened hallway following the crying. Stopping in front of Tommy’s room, she realized it was coming from inside. Pushing the door open she saw him, curled up on the fetal position in the corner._

 _“Tommy? Baby, what’s wrong?” Mia asked as she crossed the room quickly to crouch in front of him, forcing him to look her in the eyes. That was when she realized he wasn’t even awake. She saw his blank look, and watched as he pulled his arms and legs tighter into his chest. She was getting ready to shake him awake when he started sobbing louder, his voice wavering, begging._

 _“Please, no more! Don’t let Daniel have me again. I will do whatever you want, but please don’t let him touch me!!” Tommy’s soft voice begged as he cowered in the corner. Gasping, Mia grabbed his arms and shook him hard._

 _“TOMMY! Wake up!” She yelled harshly as she shook him. Waiting until she saw his eyes flutter, and he looked around cautiously. “Tommy, oh thank god! What happened, baby??”_

 _“Oh Mia!” Tommy cried as he threw himself into her arms, normally he was not at all clingy, but the memories must have been too real tonight. Sitting on the floor, Tommy told her everything, every detail. By the time he was finished she had gone through every emotion, and settled on pulling him close and holding him, knowing how hard it was for him to open up like that. He never talked about his past, now she knew why._

 

 

 

~~~~~~

 

Dragging Tommy into the house by his collar, Kris tossed him into the living room. Tommy cursed internally, damned sense memories, even with as strong he was, with the fact that he had gotten past all the abuse, the fucking collar still made him a slave.

 

 

“Oh Thomas, it has been so long. It is really too bad I had to do it that way. At least I didn’t have to kill this one… yet” Kris purred as he knelt next to Tommy, his finger curved along the collar, lightly grazing his throat. Letting his eyes roam over Tommy’s body, kneeling in the position he liked the most, he smiled. It had been such a long time since he’d seen his boy. The power surged through him. Tommy could see how much the power intoxicated Kris. He tried not to flinch when Kris wrapped his hand in the fringe of his hair and yanked hard, but he couldn’t hold the grunt of pain inside. Kris leaned down and bit sharply on Tommy’s neck before pressing his lips to his ear. “I have an old friend with me… I am sure you will remember him.”

 

 

Tommy’s eyes went wide as he watched the man walk into the room, a cruel smile on his face that was far too familiar. Looking back into Kris’ eyes, he let the fear slip through because he couldn’t hide how truly terrified he was because this was every single nightmare he’d ever had coming true.

 

“Daniel”

 

 

“Hello Thomas… It has been so very long since the last time we played” the man said as he crossed the room and reached down hooking a finger under the collar, and pulling Tommy to his feet. Closing his eyes, Tommy willed Adam and Monte to hurry up, he didn’t know if he would make it out of this. He shuddered as he felt a soft, wet tongue slide up his neck, and warm rough hands pulling at his clothes.

 

 

~~~~~

 

 

After figuring out what to do, the three vamps looked over at Adam. Monte stepped forward and placed a hand on his arm.

 

“Adam, I would prefer it if you stayed here, BUT I know you won’t do that, so you might as well come with us. But, only if you promise me one thing. And it’s important. Please, do not attempt to fight Kris, he will kill you to keep Tommy.” Monte said as he watched his friend, knowing that no matter what he said, Adam would fight the devil himself for Tommy.

 

 

“Ok, Monte, I promise,” Adam said as he placed his hand over Monte’s and handed him the car keys. “Let’s go get him back. They’ve got to be at Kris’ house, because Katy’s gone for the week.”


	8. I'm Not The Only One

~~~~~

 

“Mmmm Kris, he looks better than I remember.” Daniel said as he rounded Tommy, looking over his body, studying the tattoos, touching his hair. . Tommy could see the wistful look in his eyes, knew he was remembering how he felt, how he tensed when Daniel bit him, his fingers clawing, trying to escape.  Of course Daniel remembered everything, he loved it.  Tommy closed his eyes, knowing Daniel wanted all of that again.

 

“Yes he does, I bet he tastes better too.”Kris said as he walked in from the kitchen, a large knife in his hand. Tommy’s eyes widened, he knew what they were going to do. They were going to attempt to turn themselves using Tommy’s blood. Kris stepped close and placed a kiss to Tommy’s lips, the knife pressed right below his collarbone. Before Kris could draw blood, there was a loud boom, as the front door flew open. Turning his eyes toward the sound, Tommy nearly cried in relief as he saw Monte, Dave and Mia, but his heart stuttered when he saw Adam standing right behind them.

 

 

Whipping his head around, Kris glared at the trio of vamps. Gesturing with the knife Kris bellowed “DANIEL! Don’t let them stop us!”

 

 

Hearing that name, Adam stepped around Mia and stopped cold.

 

“Danny?”

 

 

“Hello Adam, haven’t seen you since the tour ended.”

 

 

~~~~~

 

 

Snapping his head around, Kris looked back at the group standing near the door. Glaring at Adam, he turned his attention back to Tommy.

 

“Don’t move”

 

 

Staying still, Tommy let his head fall, looking at his feet. He didn’t want Adam to see him like this, weak, unable to do anything, fucking collar. The damn memories, all the things that Kristofer did, all the things Daniel did, Tommy felt tears sting his eyes.

 

 

“Why are you here, Lambert?” Danny asked as he glanced once at Tommy, then back at the group. His eyes roved over the three angry vamps finally coming to rest on one of them. “YOU!”

 

 

“Hello, Daniel, how nice to see you again.” Monte said with a sneer, as he took a step forward, pinning the human with his glare. Tommy could see the look of rage in his eyes, the same look he’d had the night he’d found Tommy after Daniel had finished with him. Tommy had been so lost then. Monte took another step forward, grinning at the terrified look on Danny’s face. Tommy tensed when Kris stepped behind him, pressing his own knife to his throat.

 

 

“Stop! He maybe a vamp, but I know if I cut his throat, and let him bleed he will die… Back off!” Kris said as he pressed the knife against the thin skin, drawing a light red mark to the surface. He took advantage of the knowledge that Monte wouldn’t sacrifice Tommy, he cared too much for him. As long as Tommy was kept alive, he’d let them do whatever they wanted.

 

 

“Monte, Please get Adam out of here. It’s not safe” Tommy pleaded as he felt Kris put more pressure on his neck. He hadn’t pierced the skin yet, but soon he would. He watched in horror as Danny turned around, his green eyes dark as he slowly made his way back to where Kris was holding him. Tommy knew that there was no way Monte or the others could take care of Danny and Kris without questions. Kris was the American Idol, he would be missed, and even though Danny was a douche he would be missed as well. There was no way they could do anything, yet. He sighed sadly and mouthed _“Please, take him,”_ to Monte, as a tear slipped down his cheek.

 

 

He heard Adam screaming his name as Monte forced him out the door, he felt the tears slide down his cheeks as Mia and Dave walked out behind Monte, Mia’s sobs echoing in his head, Adam yelling and fighting Monte, trying to get back in the house. He felt Kris pressing the knife deeper into his skin, felt the blood begin to drip from the cut. Just as he felt Danny grab his arms and lean in to the oozing cut, he was suddenly gone, the air cool against the blood on his skin, the only sound that got through to him was the sound of metal hitting the wood floor as Kris dropped the knife.

 

 

“Kris? What the hell is going on?”

 

 

Bringing his eyes up, Tommy was surprised to see Katy standing in the open door way a horrified look on her face. She blinked rapidly, as if she was trying to erase the scene in her living room, as if she wanted to believe that it was not her husband with his hand on Tommy’s throat, and it was not Danny licking him. Dropping her bag, she slowly made her way to where Tommy was standing, not having moved for fear of what Kris or Danny would do.

 

 

“Tommy? Tommy, look at me, please.” Katy said softly as she lifted his chin with her finger. She whipped her head around quickly as she heard shuffling behind her, piercing both Kris and Danny, she snarled. “Get out, I… I don’t even know who you are. Just get out.”

 

 

Turning back to Tommy, she didn’t see the look that was shared between the men. If she had she would have been terrified. Shaking his head, Tommy let the tears fall as he felt her hands slide along the collar and unbuckle it, letting the heavy leather fall to the floor next to the knife. With the weight of the collar off his neck, Tommy slumped to his knees, his hand coming up to cover the cut that was still oozing, even though it was a shallow cut, he could feel the hunger coming on him, he hadn’t fed since early that morning, and the stress of the collar and the fear of Daniel and Kristofer made it worse.

 

 

“Katy… Please you have to call Adam. I… please, I don’t want to hurt you.” Tommy gasped out as he curled his hands into fists, trying to fight off the rapidly rising hunger, he really didn’t want to hurt her, he really liked her.

 

 

“Tommy, honey, I know.” Katy said as she knelt in front of him, forcing him to look her in the eye. “It’s okay, I know you won’t hurt me.”

 

 

“But how?” Tommy asked softly, lisping slightly as he fought his fangs.

 

 

“It’s what I was before. I was with Kristofer, before he had you,” She said softly her eyes sad, as she remembered who she was before.

 

 

“Katherine?”

 

 

With that, she pulled her hair back from her neck and tilted her head slightly, giving him a view of the pulse beating out a rhythm against her skin. Shaking his head he tried to fight it off, he didn’t want to do it, he was afraid he would hurt her. He could feel her shaking her head, finally she grabbed his chin and forced him to look at her again.

 

 

“You need this, and I am offering. Please Tommy.” Her blue eyes boring into his as he relented and leaned in, letting a tear fall from his chin he sank his teeth into her neck, nearly moaning as the blood filled his mouth, grasping her arms, he pulled her closer until he could wrap his arms around her holding her tight against him. He fed until he felt her slide her hands over his hips limply. Swiping his tongue over the punctures, he leaned back and held her tight against him.

 

 

“Come on Katy, I am going to take you with me. It isn’t safe here for you anymore.” Tommy said as he scooped her up and headed out the door, intent on finding Adam.

 

 

~~~~~~

 

“Kris! Why did you just let her do that?? You could have dealt with her, it’s not like I would have said anything.” Danny nearly screeched as they walked in the front door of his home. Whipping around, Kris pinned Danny with golden eyes.

 

 

“DANIEL! Katy isn’t a vampire. She is human, I can’t just kill her and not expect anything to happen. It’s not like I was gonna kill Thomas, we were going to turn, he would live and we could carry on as we did over 200 years ago, albeit with a few changes of course.” Kris said as he sat down and looked up at Danny, he saw the vamp in his eyes, the same cold, calculating demon. Those eyes were so cold even Kris shivered at the thought of the things he knew Danny wanted to do to Tommy, shivered at the things he HAD done to Tommy, there were very few creatures that frightened Kris, Danny was one that terrified him. Which was why he was glad Danny was on his side. He sat back, he needed to figure out how to fix this, they were so close to getting what they wanted and then she had to ruin it. Running his hands through his hair he looked back at Danny. “What?”

 

 

“There is something we can do.” Danny said as he slowly turned around and smiled. Folding his hands together he rested his chin on them. “The only way to get Thomas to come to us.”

 

 

“We need Adam” Kris said as he looked over at Danny. “We need to get the one thing that will make Thomas come to us.”

 

 

~~~~~~

 

Adjusting Katy in his arms, Tommy kicked the door with his foot. “Damnit! MONTE, open the door!”

 

 

Suddenly there was a yell, and the door was flung open, Monte standing in front of him, taking Katy from his arms. “Tommy… Are you??”

 

 

“Yeah, I’m fine. Katy… she knows, she let me feed.” Tommy said as he felt Mia grab him from behind hugging him tight, turning in her arms he let himself hug her back. “I’m ok, shhh, I’m ok Mia. I’m ok.”

 

 

“Tommy??”

 

 

Lifting his head, Tommy looked over Mia’s shoulder. Adam stood in the doorway, his blue eyes shining with tears, dark streaks from his eyeliner running down his cheeks. “Adam,”he choked out, moving around Mia, Tommy just stood and watched Adam. “I’m so sorry, Adam”

 

 

With those words, Adam rushed at Tommy, grabbing him by the arms. “You have nothing to be sorry for! God I was so scared, are you ok? Did they hurt you?”

 

 

“No, Adam, it’s fine. But I am worried about you and Katy now.” Tommy said as he looked back at Monte who just nodded grimly. Sighing heavily, he looked up at his best friend, shaking his head he smiled softly. “I worry that you will be taken from me. It has taken me over 200 years to find you again. I don’t know what I would do if you were taken from me.”

 

 

“Tommy, I’m not going anywhere, I promise.” Adam said softly as he pulled the small vamp close.

 

 

Tommy trembled in, his arms.  He met Adam's gaze and knew his eyes were scared and hungry.

 

 

“Adam, they will do whatever it takes to get me… that means they will come after you.” Tommy said softly as he looked up at him. Adam’s eyes locked with his and all he could see was love, fierce loyalty, and overwhelming protectiveness. “I can’t let them hurt you”

 

 

“Tommy, they won’t hurt me. I have you to protect me.” Adam said as he pressed a soft kiss to Tommy’s forehead. He sighed as Tommy gripped him tighter, so many unspoken thoughts and feelings hanging heavily in the air.

 

 

“Adam, if they have the collar again, there will be nothing I can do. I can’t help what happens when it touches my neck… I will be useless, weak, worthless. They’ll be able to do whatever they want…” Tommy said bitterly, as he pushed away from Adam and moved toward the living room, he couldn’t let that happen, he had to keep Adam safe. There were two ways to do that one was to go to Kristofer and Daniel, and give them what they wanted, he shuddered at the mere thought of that. The other choice he had was to turn Adam.

 

 

“Tommy, damn it Tommy, look at me,” Adam said as he came up behind him and grabbed his arms, forcing him to look in his face. “What can we do?”

 

 

“There is only one thing.” Tommy said as he put his hands on Adam’s chest, feeling his heartbeat, listening to the blood rushing through his veins. Closing his eyes, he opened them slowly looking up at Adam. “I have to change you”

 

 

~~~~~~~

 

Staring down at the vampire in his arms, Adam went silent.  Tommy could almost see his thoughts as they went through his head.  Being friends with Vamps was one thing but becoming one was completely different.

 

 

“Wait, why?” Adam asked, just a hint of shock in his voice.

 

 

“Because if I don’t they’ll come after you. They’ll kill you to get to me,” Tommy said with a sigh as he felt Adam drop his arms and back away. Watching Adam slowly back away, he felt his throat tighten; he honestly hadn’t felt the need to cry since Mitchel was killed. He saw something in Adam’s face he’d hoped to never see, fear. “I can’t let that happen, not again”

 

 

“I…I can’t do this, not right now Tommy,” Adam said as he turned and rushed up the stairs, leaving Tommy standing in the hallway. Shaking his head, Tommy looked down at his hands, and saw they were trembling, dragging in a breath he had no need for, he closed his eyes in frustration and worry. He could hear his family moving through the house, Monte was taking care of Katy making sure she was comfortable, Mia and Dave were talking in their room, and Adam, Tommy could hear him pacing the spare room. He had to convince Adam that this was the only way, if Tommy didn’t change him, Kris and Danny would come after him. Hell, even after Tommy changed him they would come after Adam, but as a vamp he stood a better chance against them, seeing as they were human and Adam wouldn’t be. Sitting on the couch, Tommy let his head fall to his hands,

 

 

What was he going to do?


	9. Take My Hand, Now Be Alive

~~~~~~~

 

 

Pacing the room, Adam couldn’t help thinking about what he had seen earlier. The fear in Tommy’s eyes, the hurt when Adam said no to being turned. Adam stood there and looked at the picture on the wall, it was of him and Kris after the finale, when Kris had won. They were best friends, but who was Kris? Adam thought he knew the man, but after what he’d learned tonight he knew nothing. He needed to know the whole story, opening the door he went to Tommy.

 

 

He walked into the living room and saw Tommy sitting on the couch, his head in his hands.

 

 

“Tommy, tell me,” Adam said as he sat down and put a hand on Tommy’s shoulder. “Tell me everything, I need to know, please?”

 

 

Sighing, Tommy nodded and filled in all the parts he’d skipped over before. He told Adam about the time Daniel held him down and nearly drained him before dumping him on the side of the road. Tommy told him about the girl, Camilla, and how she was the last woman he’d killed. Yes he had killed after Camilla but it was only men, and he only killed those that deserved it. He talked about Mitchel and how they met, how he was accepted by Mitchel even though he was a vampire, and how the night Kristofer killed him, Tommy was going to ask Mitchel if he could turn him.

 

“You know Adam, I think you’re…” Tommy started saying before Adam squeezed his knee.

 

 

“I know, I should tell you something,” Adam said as he lifted his hand and rubbed his thumb over Tommy’s lower lip, he could feel the tips of Tommy’s fangs against his skin. “I’ve been dreaming, about you, us, and things I shouldn’t remember.”

 

 

“Like what?” Tommy asked as Adam pulled his hand away from Tommy’s mouth. Having his hand that close to Tommy’s mouth, was making his pants tighter than they should be.

 

 

“I see you and me, but it’s like different. It feels like a memory, like I’ve done all this before. But I see a man with you, in my dreams you seem scared of the man, he has his hand on you, touching a … collar,” Adam said as recognition dawned on him, “That was him, wasn’t it? That was Kristofer.”

 

 

Just staring at Adam, Tommy lifted his hand and gently ran his fingers over Adam’s face. It was almost as if Mitchel was in the room with them, it had been so long and Tommy missed him so much.  He took a deep breath.

 

 

“Adam, I want to try something, I want to see if I can bring Mitchel out. You will still be you, but I want to see him, may I?” Tommy asked as he pressed his hand to Adam’s chest.

 

“I have only one question,” Adam said softly as he cupped Tommy’s face, his thumbs rubbing softly against Tommy’s cheeks.

 

 

“What?” Tommy asked softly, leaning into those strong hands.

 

 

“Are you doing this because you want me to know all of me, or are you doing this to bring Mitchel back?” Adam asked softly as he looked into Tommy’s eyes, he needed to know if Tommy wanted him, or if he wanted Mitchel back after all these years. “Because honestly Tommy, if you are doing this just to bring him back, it will kill me.”

 

 

“Adam, this is for you, I need to show you your past,” Tommy said as he moved to kneel in front of Adam. “I will be honest, the thought of seeing Mitchel again is exciting, but I’m doing this to keep YOU safe. If anything happens to you, I am positive there is nothing to stop me from either turning into what Kristofer was or getting myself killed. I love you, Adam, not Mitchel.”

 

 

Nodding his permission, Adam felt Tommy press a kiss to his forehead, and then everything went black.

 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Tommy watched Adam’s eyes flutter closed, he whispered a few words and then after a few moments they opened again, but instead of blue eyes looking back at him, green ones bore right into his soul. He breathed out “Mitchel.”

 

 

“Thomas, my love, where are we?” Mitchel said as he reached out to touch Tommy, he looked down at his hands he frowned slightly. “These aren’t my hands, what is this magic?”

 

 

“Oh darling, it’s 2010. You are no longer you, you are now Adam. I am helping him know who he is. I need him to allow me to change him, to turn him into a vampire. Can you help? You and he are one, I need you to show him everything, to show him how we were, what happened the night Kristofer took you from me.” Tommy said as he ran his thumbs over Mitchel’s cheeks, “Allow him to let me change him, like I was going to change you.”

 

 

“But, what about us? Will you forget me?” Mitchel asked softly as Tommy leaned in to press a kiss to his mouth.

 

 

“Never, in 200 years I have never once forgotten you. You will always be in my thoughts and heart,” Tommy said as he kissed his forehead and watched his eyes close.

 

Tommy watched Adam’s face change, emotions playing over his soft features, happiness, fear and sadness. When his eyes  opened again they were back to blue.

 

 

“Tommy? I remember, I… Oh my god,” Adam said as he clung to Tommy, nodding against his neck. “Yes, Tommy, yes. What do you need me to do?”

 

 

“Let’s go upstairs, you are going to need to rest after,” Tommy said as he stood up and held his hand out to Adam. Getting to the bedroom, Tommy shut and locked the door, he turned to Adam and smiled softly. “Take your shirt off, and get on the bed. I should warn you, the act of turning, can quickly turn sexual and I can get aggressive.”

 

 

“Aggressive? I think I can handle it. So how exactly does this work?” Adam asked as he sat back on the bed, the pillows behind his back. He watched Tommy strip his shirt off and crawl on the bed, sliding into Adam’s lap.

 

 

“Well, it’s usually pretty straight forward. I bite you and drink, then I give you my blood. That’s the easy part, the hard part comes when your human body dies, you’ll feel it, and you’ll know you are dying. It is scary, and it hurts, but I’m gonna be right here with you. When you wake up, your body will be extra sensitive, you’ll feel and hear things you can’t hear or feel as a human.” Tommy said as he settled over Adam’s hips, his hands in Adam’s hair, he leaned down and licked a strip over the skin right above his pulse. “I’ll be right here the whole time,”

 

 

 

Swallowing nervously, Adam nodded and Tommy scraped his teeth along Adam's skin, knowing that the second they broke through, Adam was going to feel white hot heat.  He felt Adam's hands grip his hips, pulling him closer, rotating his his hips seeking friction.  Tommy knew Adam had no control, his body running on pure instinct now, reacting to the feeling of Tommy pressed against him, his tongue pressing against his throat, his mouth sucking at him, drawing his life from his body.

 

 

 “Tommy,” Adam whispered his arms falling heavily to his sides, his head lolled against the stack of pillows behind him.

 

 

Gently releasing Adam’s neck, Tommy swiped his tongue over the teeth marks and bent his head to his own wrist, biting down he quickly pressed the wound to Adam’s lips. “Adam, open,” Tommy said as he pushed against Adam’s mouth. He could feel Adam trying to lift his arms, but he knew Adam was too weak. Cradling Adam’s head, Tommy force fed him the blood he needed. Satisfied that Adam had enough, Tommy licked over his wrist and pulled Adam down so they were curled together.

 

 

It wasn’t long before Tommy felt the first ripples of a seizure roll through Adam’s body. Then Adam woke up.

 

 

“Tommy, Tommy, it hurts,” Adam cried softly as Tommy held him while the seizures tore through him. It was the only thing he could do, just wait until it was over, then Adam would be reborn.

 

 

“I know, baby, but it will be over soon, I promise,” Tommy said softly as he cradled Adam close, and rode out the seizures. He felt the last one, he knew that it was the end, Adam was going to die, “Adam, I love you, I’ll be right here when you wake up”

 

 

“Tommy…” Adam said as he went limp. Tommy laid him out on the bed and stripped his clothes off, he knew that when Adam woke up the clothing would be irritating on his skin. Cleaning the blood from his skin, Tommy lay next to him and waited.

 

 

~~~~~~~~

 

 

It felt like he was crawling through cotton, Adam opened his eyes slowly. He could hear Monte talking downstairs in what he assumed was the kitchen, he rolled over and felt Tommy curled up against him. Running his hand over Tommy’s shoulder, he felt tingles throughout his body, slowly he let his hands drift lower, running along the waist of Tommy’s jeans.

 

 

“I see someone’s awake,” Tommy said as he let his hands slide over Adam’s stomach, drifting under the sheet over his hips. Sitting up, Tommy smiled down at the newborn Vamp and quickly shed his jeans.

 

 

“Can I touch you? I need to touch,” Adam said as he sat up and ran his hands over Tommy’s chest, his fingers gliding over the smooth skin of his shoulders, raking through the light hair across his chest. “I can feel everything, it’s like… I don’t know, so much and almost not enough,”

 

 

“I know, touch me, do whatever your instincts tell you to do,” Tommy said as he felt Adam’s hands slide lower, running over his hips and thighs. “Don’t be afraid Adam, touch me, please.”

 

 

Groaning, Adam let his fingers slide over Tommy’s balls, behind them, his fingers slipping between his cheeks, pressing in. “Lube, Tommy?”

 

 

“The drawer, in the nightstand,” Tommy said as he let his hands slide over Adam’s arms. After all these years of waiting for his mate to come back to him, it was finally happening. Sighing happily, he felt Adam slip a finger inside. His head fell back and he felt Adam’s lips slide over his throat, his fangs scratching the skin. “I want you to bite me, but do it when you’re in me.”

 

 

His hands shaking, Adam rolled a condom on and smoothed lube over it before lining up against Tommy. Before he could push in, Tommy pushed him back, “Sit, let me ride you,”

 

 

Sitting back against the pillows, Adam held Tommy’s hips while he positioned himself and slid down. When he was all the way inside, he pulled Tommy close and buried his face in his neck. Slowly rocking together, Tommy knew Adam's hunger had to be coming on, probably creeping up his spine, as they rocked together. He gripped Adam's arms, slid his mouth over Adam's neck, scraping his teeth along the skin. “Adam, bite me please,” Tommy moaned into Adam’s neck, as he started moving faster, his orgasm starting to curl in his spine.

 

 

Dragging his fangs over the thin skin of Tommy’s neck, Adam hesitated for a moment before he sank them in and let the blood fill his mouth. Moaning, he gripped Tommy harder and pounded into him, the blood making him almost high. Swiping his tongue over the marks, Adam thrust one last time coming hard, holding Tommy tight.

 

 

“I love you, Tommy,” Adam gasped as he let his head fall against the pillows. His hands roaming the smooth surface of Tommy’s back.

 

 

“I love you too,” Tommy said softly against Adam’s neck. Moving off Adam, Tommy slid from the bed and held his hand out to Adam, “Come on, let’s shower, and then tell the others what I did.”

 

 

Laughing, Adam slid from the bed and took Tommy’s hand. They knew that they would have to deal with Kris and Danny soon, but right now they were just going to enjoy the time they had. They knew there was a possibility that this could all be taken away. They both knew that if something went wrong Kris or Danny could take Tommy and Adam would be damned if that was going to happen. They both knew that he would kill or die to keep Tommy safe. They both just hoped it wouldn’t come to that.

 

 

Tommy pulled him into the bathroom, both of them pushing those thoughts out of their minds, now was not the time to think about that. Those thoughts were for later.


	10. Taken In By Surprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This entire chapter is from Monte's POV. It goes over his own change and the way he feels about Kris...

~~~~~~~~~

 

 _Ireland 1575_

 _It was only a split second from when he saw the group of bandits to when he felt the sting of the blade in his chest. Bringing his hands to his chest, he looked down and saw blood seeping out from between his fingers. Panic gripped him as he struggled for breath, leaning heavily against a tree, he felt his head getting heavy. That was when he saw her walking toward him. Her green eyes glittering as she approached, her right hand reaching out toward him. Shrinking back he wheezed harshly trying to get air in._

 _“Please…I’m…” he whispered as her hand gently cupped his cheek. “Help me.”_

 _“Of course my child, tell me what’s your name?” She asked as she knelt beside him, her green eyes looking into his like they were reading his soul._

 _“M—Monte, please miss,” he whispered as he felt her fingers along his jaw, turning his head slightly, tipping his chin up. “Please make it stop hurting.”_

 _“Close your eyes Monte,” She whispered as she bent close and pressed a kiss to his lips. Letting her lips softly trail over his skin, she felt him sigh and weakly put his hands on her waist._

 _“Wh—what’s your name, angel?” Monte asked his voice barely a hiss on the wind, he felt her press her lips to his neck before she spoke again._

 _“Raven,” she said a moment before he felt a flash of white hot pain and then nothing._

 _~~~~~~_

 _1650 Paris, France_

 _Walking amongst the stone buildings, Monte held tight to Raven. After their recent run in with the church, Monte wasn’t letting her out of his sight. Rounding a corner they came upon a boy curled on the ground using his threadbare jacket for a blanket. Crouching down, Monte tapped the boy on the shoulder._

 _“I’m sorry, am I not allowed here?” A soft accented voice asked as the boy moved his jacket, and looked up at Monte with caramel colored eyes._

 _“I’m not sure lad, but why don’t you come home with us? You look like you could use a good meal and a warm bed,” Monte said as he put a hand out for the boy to grab. “My name is Monte, and this is Raven. What’s your name?”_

 _“Kristofer. Thank you, it’s so cold,” Kristofer said as he put his hand in Monte’s and let the man pull him to his feet._

 _~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

 _1660 Nice, France_

 _Kristofer knew he should have waited for Monte or at least Raven to accompany him into the small village. But he needed to get new fabric for Liza and he promised sweets to the children._

 _Pulling his cloak tighter around his shoulders, he made sure his satchel was close and he trudged on. He was close to the small farm they called home, he had nothing to worry about._

 _He didn’t hear the man behind him, not until it was too late._

 _~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

 _Stumbling along the dirt path, he grabbed the fence in front of the house. Crying out, he slipped to the dirt, blood staining the ground around him._

 _“Kristofer?”_

 _“Monte! Please!” Kristofer cried, his voice hoarse, his breathing making a wet sound._

 _Rushing to the small form, Monte hit his knees. “Oh little brother, what happened? Why did you go without me?”_

 _“I promised the children…” Kristofer rasped out, coughing violently. “Please brother, help me.”_

 _“Close your eyes. When you wake, the world will be new,” Monte said as he pulled Kristofer close, bending down to bite his neck._

 _~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

 _1665 Spain_

 _Monte looked around at the small villa. He had his family, the children were playing among the trees, Kristofer was in the sunroom, toying with a guitar, and Raven and Liza were in the kitchen. He hadn’t been this happy in a long time._

 _~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

 _“Kristofer, will you watch them while Raven and I go into the village?” Monte asked as he sat next to the younger vamp._

 _“Of course, I will protect them with my life,” Kristofer said softly, setting set his guitar to the side. “They are my family too.”_

 _“Of course, we will not be long. Maybe two days,” Monte said as he stood up and picked up his pack._

 _“We will be here, waiting,” Kristofer said._

 _~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

 _Two days later_

 _Taking the horses into the barn, Monte noticed something was wrong._

 _“Raven, do you hear that?”Monte asked as he let his bag fall to the dirt._

 _“Hear what? It’s sile…”Raven began before horror crossed her face._

 _Racing to the door, Monte threw it open and roared._

 _They were dead. All of them. Screaming from room to room, he searched for Kristofer. He was gone. But he hadn’t gone without a fight. Monte saw the shattered dressers, the beds. Kristofer fought like the devil, but he lost. Dropping to his knees, Monte cried as though the world was ending. In his eyes, his world had._

 _~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

 _1666 London_

 _“Raven, I’m fine. I just need to know if he was here,” Monte said as he tried to unsuccessfully push past the small vampire._

 _“Monte, you are not fine. You haven’t been fine since we found them. If he’s still walking, he may not be the same boy we knew. Are you ready to see that? Are you ready to accept he may not be the same?” Raven asked as she touched his face, she needed him to see that Kristofer wouldn’t be the same. She knew who took him, and if he was true to form, Kristofer was going to be just as bad as him._

 _“He’s going to be fine, Raven. He has to be,” Monte said as his voice cracked. He shook his head, he needed Kristofer to be alright, to be the same boy he was._

 _He looked down at Raven, something in her eyes made him think. “Raven, you know who took him.”_

 _“I do, but Monte, you can’t go after him. You have to let this happen. Its fate, it’s supposed to be this way.”_

 _“Who took him?”_

 _“Daniel.”_

 _~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

 _1700 Ireland_

 _Monte stood at the anvil, forming a small dagger with swift short strikes of his hammer. He didn’t even notice the man until he heard his name called by a voice that was very familiar. Setting his hammer to the side he turned slowly._

 _“Kristofer?”_

 _“Hello brother.”_

 _“You aren’t the same. What changed?”Monte asked softly as he stepped closer to the smaller man._

 _“Everything, Daniel showed me things you never did. Why did you keep it from me?” Kristofer asked as he cocked his head to the side like he was trying to figure Monte out._

 _“What are you talking about? Show you what things?”_

 _“He showed me how to make them fear me. Have you ever heard a human begging for their life? My gods Monte, it’s intoxicating.” Kristofer said as his eyes flashed. Monte could see that the memory made Kristofer’s fangs snap down, the memory itself enough to make him want._

 _“She was right,” Monte said sadly as he walked closer to Kristofer, his eyes searching for some glimmer of the boy he used to be. But there was nothing left. He was a shell, his eyes were empty. “He changed you, he broke you.”_

 _“He showed me the way. It was easier when I gave in, there was no use in fighting, the pain became too much, it was far easier on me when I just let it happen,” Kristofer said with small shrug._

 _“Oh Kristofer,” Monte sighed. He wanted to draw the boy close, but he knew that would get his arm ripped off._

 _“I just stopped in to see you. No matter what you think of me now, you are still my brother,” Kristofer said as he turned to walk away. Monte followed behind, that was when he saw her._

 _“Who is this?”_

 _“This is my child. Her name is Katherine,” Kristofer said as he pulled her forward._

 _“What have you done to her?” Monte asked as he looked at the blue eyed girl. Her skin a sickly ashen color, her eyes sunken, she was shaking. “She’s starving. Kristofer you are going to drive her mad.”_

 _“No Monte, I am creating the perfect partner. She will be like me and together we will be perfection.”_

 _“Kristofer, she will not make it another night without feeding. She is going to die.”_

 _“No, she will be fine. She will be perfect,” Kristofer said as he pushed her hair from her face and pressed a light kiss to her forehead. “Perfect.”_

 _“He drove you mad,” Monte said sadly as he backed away from the heartbreaking scene in front of him. “My brother, he broke you.”_

 _“Not broken, perfected,” Kristofer said as he straightened up and looked at Monte. “I must be going. But I shall visit you again, brother.”_

 _Watching Kristofer leave with his creation in tow, Monte felt the tears slip down his cheeks. Raven was right, Kristofer was not the same boy. He wasn’t even close. Daniel had turned him into a monster, something that even the vampires had nightmares about. “Oh my brother, he killed you.”_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

2010

 

Monte looked down at the woman sleeping on his bed. It was her, the girl Kristofer had all those years ago.

 

 

“Hello Monte,” she said as she sat up, rubbing the sleep from her eyes. “You remember me.”

 

 

“Katherine. But I thought…”

 

 

“Yes, I died and was reborn in this body, so close to my own,” She said as she looked down at her lap and chuckled. “It would figure I’d meet the same creature, huh?”

 

 

“How long have you known?” Monte asked as he sat next to her, drawing her small body against his.

 

 

“Since we were seventeen. It was an accident really, I knew that I was different, but Kris, it was something he said that made me realize who he really was,” Katy said as she smiled sadly. “He was supposed to be the love of my life, but he’s a monster.”

 

 

“Oh sweetie, Kris isn’t the monster. It lives inside him, we just have to find a way to save him,”

 

 

“I know, it makes me sad, because he is really a good person. It was never bad until he met Danny, before he met him, he could keep the monster inside. But after, it’s like Danny brought it out,” Katy said as she looked up at Monte sadly.

 

 

Monte looked down and smiled. He knew exactly what she was trying to say. Daniel was the one they needed to get rid of, he was the one that was encouraging Kristofer. If they could get rid of Daniel, they might be able to save Kris. “We will do everything we can to save him. I promise.”

 

“What happens if we can’t?” Katy asked softly, her head laying against his shoulder.

 

“Then I’ll have to do what I did all those years ago,” Monte said sadly, he didn’t want to have to do that again. Unlike last time, this time people would miss Kris, he had a family, a mother and father, fans.

 

“What did you do?”

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 _1774 Devon_

 _Monte could smell the blood. He had tracked Kristofer all the way from Mitchel’s home. He was too late to save the human, but he was going to save Thomas. He wouldn’t allow another to be created.  Bursting through the door, he stood and glared at the blood covered monster in front of him. It was hard to picture the boy he used to be._

 _“Hello, brother,” Kristofer spit out as he wiped a cloth over his face. “Are you here about the human?”_

 _“Why did you do that? What harm was he doing?”_

 _“What harm? WHAT HARM?! He was taking my boy. Thomas is mine, he belongs to me.”_

 _“He really did break you,” Monte whispered before he lunged at Kristofer._

 _The younger vampire was no match for the older, stronger vamp. Rolling along the floor, Monte pinned Kristofer by the shoulders. “You will never know how much this is killing me, little brother. I will always bleed for you.” Monte said right before he lowered his head and sank his teeth into Kristofer’s throat. A strangled cry came from Kristofer._

 _“Brother, please.”_

 _Letting go for a fraction of a second, Monte looked down at terrified brown eyes, in that one moment he saw the boy he’d loved like a brother. Crying out in anguish, Monte lowered his head and whispered “I’m sorry brother, but this is best.” Then he tore Kristofer’s throat out and stood up, one last look and he slowly walked from the house, leaving his brother, his child dead on the floor._

 

 


End file.
